She Left
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome. It was almost a year since she left the Feudal Era. Kagome is thinking about Inuyasha. Oneshot


*****Author's note: Hey, this is a story based off the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I don't do songfics. I know there are many for this song, but the don't really hold the feeling the song has. I hope this story does. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**She Left**

Inuyasha was laying against a tree, on a branch. He was looking up at the stars. He was tired of being there. He hated being suppressed by all his fears. He wished _she_ would leave him alone. Her presence still lingered with him. He still felt her. Why couldn't she just leave his mind? She had changed everything about his life.

The wounds won't heal. He felt it, the pain. It was real, it was almost physical. He spent so much time with her, time wouldn't - couldn't - erase it. He was with her all the time, he protected her, thought about her all the time for four years. Then she just _left_.

He had sometimes tried to comfort her when she cried. He had held her when she was upset that she thought he died. He had protected her. He made sure she had nothing to fear. He fought for her. When she'd scream he'd always make sure she was okay. He stayed with her. He _promised_ her. She left, yet she still held all of him. His mind, thoughts, _heart_.

He used to be stunned by her kindness. He used to be amazed by her brightness. He was amazed that she never looked at him in disgust. She never looked at him like he was worthless. She looked at him in seek of protection when demons were attacking...

Now he was stuck here by the life she left. By the life she had made here. By the life that she changed and added to. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, him....

Her face haunted him day and night since the day she left. Her voice drove the sanity from him when he remembered it. So did her smell. He loved her smell. He remembered it almost exactly.

He told himself that she was gone. He tried, at least. He tried to convince himself that she was dead one time. But that was too painful for him. He felt her, yet he still felt so alone.

She left right after the fight they had. She told him to sit. She was crying and screaming at him. He had to make her upset, didn't he? She was deciding on if she would still come back. They had finished looking for all the jewel shards. She had asked him what he thought of her. He had shrugged and lied to her like he normally did. He told her she was just a jewel shard detector to him and her lower lip trembled and he smelt salt water...

He shook the memory from his mind. He tried shaking _her _from his mind. He jumped down from the tree and rested his head on his arms, looking down into the well.

He looked down it a lot after she left. He never went after her though. He thought she sealed the well so he couldn't go after her. When she left she looked like she didn't want him to come after her. She looked so hurt over what he said. Of the lie he told her.

"_Then have a good time in hell with Kikyo, Inuyasha,"_ she had cried, turning and running away.

He had called after her, hurrying after her. Then she made him sit.

He closed his eyes. "Dammit," he whispered. Why couldn't he forget her?

She was gone. She was never coming back, he was never going to see her again. He wished it wasn't true.

He hated to think she thought he was in hell with Kikyo. He didn't tell her that he told Kikyo to go to hell without him a couple of months before they finished the jewel. He told Kikyo that he wanted to be with _her_, that he wanted to stay alive with _her_ and not go to hell with Kikyo.

He couldn't think of her name. It hurt too much. He hasn't thought of her name since she left. It was almost a year.

Shippo blamed him. _He _blamed him. He wished he didn't lie to her. He hated himself. Sango and Miroku and Kaede blamed him. He knew it was his fault.

Maybe if he told her the truth she would have stayed. Maybe not. Who would want to be loved by a hanyou? She didn't deserve that. She deserved some human from her time that could take care of her and make her happy. Someone who wouldn't hurt her like he had most of the time. Someone who didn't lie to her.

She was gone for good. She was never coming back, and he was never going to get her. She had closed the well. She didn't want him to come after her. She wanted a normal life. She wanted to be free of demons and sorceresses. She deserved a normal life.

He wished she was there with him. He wanted her to be next to him. Without her he felt weak and useless. He thought he didn't have any reason to live now that she was gone for good. She wouldn't know if he was dead. She thought he was in hell. Why would she care?

He shook his head. He knew she would care if he was alive or dead. She wouldn't want him to hurt himself. He knew it wasn't good to start thinking that way.

Maybe if he just _tried_ to go to her time. It couldn't hurt, could it? If it _was_ sealed it was only confirming what he already thought. If it _wasn't_...

If it wasn't that meant he could go after her. That he could have gone after her a long time ago like he should have.

He stood up and jumped down the well.

* * *

Kagome was up in her room. She was lying on her stomach thinking about _him_. His presence lingered with her. She wished that he would just leave her alone. Hadn't he caused her enough pain? It was almost a year now.

The wounds he had caused her in the last fight wouldn't heal. Everyday she had to deal with the pain. It was real. It won't go away.

She spent so much time over there, on the other side with him that time wouldn't erase it. He had caused her so much pain that time couldn't erase it. It was over here too. She finished high school, but she fell away from her friends here, she didn't go to college, hoping he would come for her.

She saved him when he was going to become a full demon in the castle. She saved him plenty of times. She stayed with him, she held his hand for all those years. She stayed by his side. And, in the end he had all of her, he made her leave. He pushed her way.

He was gone. He went to hell with Kikyo. He was never coming back to get her. She didn't have a reason to go back there then. She couldn't face them if he was gone. She loved Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede, but if Inuyasha was gone she wouldn't be able to go back and face them.

She saw him sometimes, in her dreams. He haunted them. He haunted her real life too. She sometimes thought she saw him. Sometimes she would too. She'd just imagine him standing there.

How could she feel him all around her, yet feel so alone? Everything she did reminded her of him. Her room reminded her of him. It held his presence.

She felt tears run down her cheeks. He still held all of her even though he was gone. Even though he went to hell with Kikyo.

When she imagined his voice, the sanity left her. She missed him so much.

She had stopped him from coming after her. She regretted that. She was deciding on whether she was coming back. She had Sango, and Shippo's and the others' thoughts. She just needed Inuyasha's, the one that mattered most. Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara were there. She asked Inuyasha....

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. No, she couldn't remember. She didn't want to.

All those years she had stayed by him, she had thought he loved her as well. Those little moments had always given her hope. He was gone, but he still had all of her. Even if he hurt her.

"_Heh. You're just a jewel shard detector to me. Stay if you want, I don't care,"_ he had told her.

That had made her break. She had felt her lower lip tremble and her eyes tear up. She didn't want to remember what she said to him. She had turned and ran away from him after she had told him that. He had come after her.

"_Wait, Kagome!"_ he had called.

She had him sit. He had got up to come after her, but she didn't want him to follow her then. She wished she let him now.

She wondered what would happen if she ever saw him again, but then she had to remind herself that he was gone. He was never coming back for her, he was in hell with Kikyo.

Kagome got up off her bed. She walked out of her room and downstairs. Her mother was watching the news and Sota and Grandpa were sleeping. She passed her mother, getting her shoes and jacket on.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" her mother asked her.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she told her.

"Alright," her mother said.

Kagome opened the door and walked out. She pulled her jacket around her. It was a little cold. She walked around the grounds of the shrine. She walked passed the well house. She walk passed the tree. She stopped there.

She stared at it. Stared at the place where _he _had been sealed. She looked away and started walking back to the well house. She walked inside and looked down the well.

She remembered jumping down there with her big yellow backpack filled with the noodles he loved so much. Filled with supplies.

After a few minutes she turned and started walking back to the house. She had just closed the door and was several feet away from the house, when she heard a low noise.

* * *

As Inuyasha fell down the well, he expected to just hit the bottom. But to his surprise, the warm blue lights surrounded him, taking him to Kagome's time. He wanted to kick himself. Why hadn't he tried this sooner?

He smelt her scent in the little house. She was just there. He jumped out of the well. He hurried up the stairs and opened the door, pausing. She was there, walking back to her house. She had stopped when he gently closed the door.

He could barely believe it. It was a almost a year since he last saw her and from the back he could tell she had changed. He wondered if that was because of him.

* * *

She turned around quickly. She froze when she saw him. She was imagining this. She knew it. This was her mind trying to stop the pain. He was just standing there, looking at her.

Inuyasha looked at her features. She looked sadder and less happy since the last time she was with him, and _happy_. She looked at him. She looked so shocked.

He wanted to make her happy. He just stood there though. He thought that he was dreaming. He had tried for so long to tell himself that she was gone. He took a step toward her and she became more alarmed.

Kagome thought that she had gone insane, finally. Maybe this was real though. When he took a step forward her eyes grew wide. Her images of Inuyasha never stepped toward her. They were just of where he had once sat or stood. This image looked sadder, and a little different. She was sure this was the first time her images were looking at her like _that _too. This Inuyasha looked like he hadn't seen her in a year.

"I-Inu...yasha?" she whispered. "Is this really you?"

"Yeah, Kagome. It's really me," he said quietly. He took another step toward her. He was so happy to see her.

"B-but I thought-," she started. "Didn't you go with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. A couple of months before we completed the jewel, I told her to go to hell without me."

Kagome was on the verge of crying. "Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha took another step toward her. They were still a couple feet apart. "I told Kikyo that I wanted to stay alive. I told her I didn't want to be with her."

Why couldn't he tell her? He didn't have to say the words, just tell her something that meant the same thing.

"I thought you loved her. If she wasn't here, why would you want to be here, and not with her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took another step towards her. He was right in front of her now. "I told Kikyo I didn't want to be with her and that I wanted to stay alive with you."

Kagome's eyes grew wider than they already were. Her eyes over flowed. "If you chose to stay with me over going with Kikyo that means you...." she trailed off.

Inuyasha nodded. He had taken another step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You love me?" she asked. Her voice was shaky.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes." He was leaning down towards her slowly. He was waiting for her to push him away.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him the rest of the way to kiss him.

"I love you," she told him.

He smiled and he kissed her this time. After they parted Kagome pulled all the way back to look at him.

"Hold on, why did you tell me I was just a jewel shard detector?" she asked. "Why did you never come after me?"

"I _couldn't _tell you," he told her. "I thought you sealed the well."

"I couldn't do that," she said.

Inuyasha pulled her against him. He missed her so much. This just felt _right_. He hadn't seen her in almost a year and she had changed so much, because of him, he had changed so much because of her.

"I had thought you had gone to hell with Kikyo all that time," she whispered. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I was. I thought you sealed the well," he said gently. "I told myself all the time that you were gone, that you were never coming back and I was never going to get you." He wondered why he was opening up to her. He was always so secretive but sometimes Kagome made him feel as if he could tell her everything.

Kagome hugged herself closer to him. She pressed her face into his kimono. She shivered. It was starting to get really cold out there.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Come on. Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

They started walking back to her house. Kagome closed the door and took off her jacket and shoes. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome?" her mother asked.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the living room.

"Yeah Mom?" she asked.

Kagome's mother started saying something then stopped when she looked up and saw Inuyasha standing next to Kagome.

"Inu-," she started. "I thought you said he went with Kikyo."

"I did. But he didn't," Kagome told her mother.

"We got into a fight before she left, and I thought she sealed the well," he told her.

Kagome's mother was speechless. She gaped at him. Kagome was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Um, Mom, we're going upstairs," she told her.

Her mother just nodded.

Kagome pulled him upstairs. She laid down on her bed, and he sat on the floor on the side.

She laid on her side, facing him. "Tomorrow can we go back?"

"If you want, Kagome," he told her.

Kagome smiled. She rolled underneath her blankets. "Inuyasha, do you really want to sleep there?"

"Heh. I'm fine," he told her.

Kagome watched him carefully. "Do you want to come up with me?"

He tensed a little. Then forcefully relaxed. "Do you want me to?" he asked quietly.

She thought about that. "I wouldn't mind."

He turned and looked at her. He stood up and she moved closer to the wall. Inuyasha laid on top of the blankets, facing Kagome. He put one arm around her waist on top of the blankets, while she snuggled into him.

They fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. She looked around, amazed at how familiar, yet so unfamiliar the Feudal Era looked.

He pulled her along the path to the village by her hand. They were walking slowly, because she was looking at everything and seeing how much it all changed.

They got close to the village and Kagome was close to crying. She hadn't realized how much she missed this place.

Shippo ran to the edge of the village. Kagome saw him and he froze when he saw her. "Kagome!"

He ran to her and jumped into her arms. He had grown since she last saw him, he was a little bit stronger too.

"I missed you so much! Why didn't you ever come back?" He was almost crying.

"I missed you too Shippo," she said. "I was too sad."

She walked to the hut with Shippo and Inuyasha who was still holding her hand. When she walked into the hut Sango, Kaede, Kirara, and Miroku looked up and froze.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

"Yeah Sango?"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed running over and hugging her. Kagome hugged her back. "You're back!"

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

Sango stopped hugging Kagome. She turned to Miroku and hugged him. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand again.

"Kagome, are you staying now?" Shippo asked. He still had to look up at her.

Kagome nodded. "I'm still coming back. I missed this place and you guys so much."

She was going to stay here with Inuyasha. She wasn't leaving him again. He squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him and knew he was thinking the same thing. They were never going to leave each other.

**

* * *

******Author's note: I hope you like it!!!! I liked it, I really hope you do too!!!! Please review!!!!**


End file.
